


Never Felt More Alive

by LuciferShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferShipsIt/pseuds/LuciferShipsIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so beautiful, Dean." A deep voice behind him murmured, and Dean hid his smile in the pillow. There were times when such a compliment would have him turning red and shaking his head, but those days were gone. For Castiel he was good, he was beautiful, and that was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Felt More Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kierenmonroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my bae Elena <3 Love you, enjoy being closer to death!!

Dean squirmed on the bed as he stared into the blue fabric of the pillow case. He had been laying there – for lack of a better wording – for the past fifteen minutes, waiting for someone, for something to happen.

With the way his hands were bound behind his back, he couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable. After all, this wasn't an ideal position when talking about his own comfort. When it came to practicality though, Dean's current positions, ass up in the air and face buried in a pillow, it couldn't be any more perfect.

The young man was startled by a feeling of a large hand on the small of his back, warm and reassuring. He hadn't even heard anyone come through the door. Was Castiel this quiet or was Dean too busy with his own mind? He didn't quite get a chance to think it through before the hand slipped down and a finger pressed against his rim. It didn't push in but rather pressed gently, just enough to have Dean lose his breath momentarily.

"You're so beautiful, Dean." A deep voice behind him murmured, and Dean hid his smile in the pillow. There were times when such a compliment would have him turning red and shaking his head, but those days were gone. For Castiel he was good, he was beautiful, and that was all that mattered. The hand was pulled back and Dean heard the sound of a bottle being uncapped then closed again before he felt the familiar press of a cool, slick finger to his hole. Instinctively he pushed back against it, and could almost hear his lover's pleased grin.

"Look at you…" Castiel breathed out as he pushed his finger in up to the knuckle, slightly crooking it. He knew every single thing that drove Dean crazy; he knew how to get him begging.  And he wasn't above using every dirty trick he had up his sleeve to watch Dean beautifully come undone. The finger was pushed in fully and Castiel pumped it a few times before adding a second one. Only then he spoke again. "You are doing so well for me, taking my fingers like this, your body doesn't even resist…" The flush that had been coloring Dean's cheeks and neck spread slowly to his shoulders. "It's like you're made for me, Dean."

Castiel's mouth hovered just above a spot on Dean's spine and he leaned down, pressing his lips to the flushed skin. Dragging his warm lips upwards, Castiel only stopped when he was at the point where Dean's neck and shoulder met. "You are so beautiful. Every little thing about you is gorgeous, from the tips of your toes to that pretty face of yours."

Even though it wasn't Dean's first time hearing things like this, he still found himself blinking away tears. "Love you, Cas." He breathed out, and Castiel smiled. The long fingers were pulled out, and Castiel stroked himself a few times before lining himself up. He remained hovering over Dean's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek with a smile. "I love you too, Dean." With those words he pushed in, his eyes fluttering shut. The world seemed to disappear and there was nothing but Dean, Dean, Dean.

Castiel had never felt more alive.


End file.
